Trouble With Wings
by DarkRedWolf12
Summary: Rose, a half angel, half human girl accidentally stumbles upon the people she was looking for; Sam, Dean and Cas. She escaped Heaven and needs their help, but everything seems to go wrong! (I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, just my OCs Rose and Tyler.) Story is a bit modified from the Spn world, doesn't 100% match the show. Oh, and I don't kill off certain characters.
1. Chapter 1 : A Proper Introduction

Trouble With Wings

This is going to be my first fan-fic, that I've posted anyways! It will probably be pretty long, and I have no idea how often will update it, I'll try to do so often! It takes place in the Supernatural world, no real spoilers. I've rated it T, since there will be torture scenes, blood, drinking, and cussing. I do NOT own Supernatural, Sam or Dean! I only own my OC, Rose, she is part angel, part human and my other OC, Tyler, her brother. I've changed some things, that's why some parts of my story may not relate directly to the show. This story won't really follow the show either, that's uh, about it. I'm making it up as I go! Hope you enjoy! I'm totally open to criticism! Or if you suggest I should change a part of the story, and I like it, I may do so! Thanks! ^-^

Chapter One

I woke up in a room, somewhere nearby I heard footsteps. It sounded like two guys, and they were talking to one another. _Where am I?_ I wonder. Carefully I open my eyes, to find I'm laying in a pile of broken glass. Glass? I carefully turn my head to the right to see a busted in window.

 _What happened here?_ I question myself as I try to sit up, only to decide there's too much pain, so I lay back down. My wings feel like they're on fire. _Wings?_ Suddenly it all comes back to me, my name is Rose, and I'm an angel. Well, not exactly, I'm a form of angel, different from the others. Nobody's really sure what i am, im like an angel in the fact i have wings and abilities. But i need to sleep, eat, drink, and the rest of all those human things. And people can see my wings, unless I wear a necklace I'd put a spell on. Oh, and normal things can hurt me, such as, well, broken glass, not just angel blades.

I rebeled from heaven, a lot like the angels Castiel, or Annie, I'd heard lots about them. And the Winchesters, the other angels liked to talk about them a lot. It sounded nice, being able to have feelings, thoughts of your own. To not be a robot soldier of Heaven. So I left. An angel named Uriel along with another angel named Kyle, my brother, have been hunting for me, for about the past week. I'd quickly ducked into, well more like broke into, a cabin in the woods, to escape them. Apparently it had worked. I was snapped out of my thoughts as a door to the left opened, slamming into my left wing, since my wings were unfurled from my back, and took up most of the tiny room.

"The Hell?" I heard him declare as he opened the door all the way, despite my hiss of pain.

"Uh.. H-hi.." I managed to blurt out before he pulled a gun out of the back of his pants, then pointed it at my face.

 _Uh-oh.._ I backtracked trying to think of some way to explain to this hillbilly guy, who or what I was. He looked familiar, oddly enough, maybe we'd met? Though he wasn't actually all that hillbilly- _ish._ He has dark brown hair down to his shoulders, with brown eyes. His shirt was plaid, with a tan denim jacket over it. He wore a pair of jeans and a pair of boots. He was kinda cute, his face looked like a puppy-dogs.

His eyes then seemed to take in my wings, and my bloody appearance, then his eyes trailed up to the window that I'd busted through to get in. I probably wouldn't be winning any beauty contests at the moment.

"Who are you?" He questioned, still holding up his gun.

At this remark I heard more footsteps, great. Two humans to deal with. The second man appeared at the now open door. His eyes were the first thing I noticed, they were green, like mine. He had short spiky black hair that was a mess, a black shirt with a leather jacket on top. He wore cowboy boots and a pair of jeans. I gave the two of them a sheepish smile.

"M-my name is Rose. Look, ah, I'll just leave, okay?" I hastily said, before the long haired guy took a step closer still holding up his gun. He then looked over his shoulder giving the other guy a look before turning back to me. His demeanor obviously meant I wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

"Right, I'll.. Just stay here then..." I was to weak to push them away, much less teleport out of the room. The short haired guy stared at my wings for another second or two, before looking at my face.

"What are you?" He demanded as he pulled out a gun of his own.

"Right. Well you see, I'm doing a... Play. Right with my school-" I tried to lie.

They both scowled at me.

"No, none of that bull. You're an angel, aren't you?" The short haired guy declared.

"Well.. Not _exactly."_ I responded.

"What do you mean, 'Not _exactly' "_ Short haired guy asked.

I gave a small frown. How could I explain it to them? And why were they taking it so well?

"Are you... The Winchesters?" I questioned, half dodging his question, half wondering if that was why they looked so familiar.

"Yeah. So what? Just answer the damn question before I shoot you." He responded.

"Right. Okay. Okay... so I'm like an angel in the fact I have wings, and _certain_ abilities. But I'm more like a human, I need to eat, sleep, you know. All that uh, stuff..."

"Right," Long haired guy muttered. "so why are you in Rufus's cabin?"

"Well ya see, I rebelled. I heard so many stories about Castiel and Annie, about Earth, that I left. And, heh, now they're, well, Heaven, is hunting me... So I could use a _little_ help... And well, I've been looking for you guys.."

They both looked at each other, stunned, then back at me.

"Fine, say I believe that you _actually_ rebelled, which most angels if you haven't noticed, don't do, then, why should we help you, if Heaven's after you?" Since he had the shorter hair, and green eyes, I guessed it was Dean, who had talked.

Who I then guessed was Sam, leaned over and whispered something to Dean. Dean nodded and after giving me a look, he left the room.

So, me and Sam were left to stare at each other. Carefully and slowly I sat up with my hands in the air beside me. I then folded in my wings, so there'd be more room, in the, well, room, though it'd hurt. A lot. After I'd sat up I heard the flapping of wings from the room Dean had gone into. Had he called an angel on me?

After about ten minutes Dean entered the room again, with someone behind him. Worried, I backed up about a foot, until my back was up against a bed. The man behind Dean had dark brown hair, that was disheveled about his head. He wore a tan trenchcoat, along with a suit jacket, with black suit pants to match, and a white shirt. Around his neck was a blue tie, that was tied on backwards. Normally I would atleast giggled at the man's tie, but since he was most likely an angel, I stayed silent.

He quickly walked into the room, past Sam and Dean and crouched down in front of me. My eyes widened, I didn't like being close to people, not to mention _this_ close.

"Rose?" He questioned me.

"Y-yeah?" I responded meekly.

"I'm Castiel, the angels have talked about your rebellion. I just didn't think it was you.."

I stared at him for a moment. "H-have we met?" I asked with a frown

"Yes.. Although it was a long time ago.." He turned his head to look at the wall to my right.

After a moment in thought he looked back at me. He then raised his right hand and pressed two fingers to my forehead. I already knew what was going to happen before it did.

Nothing happened. Castiel lifted his fingers off my forehead, he began to frown in confusion.

"Um, other angels can't heal me, like I explained to them.. I'm not exactly a hundred percent an angel.." I muttered.

From behind Castiel, Sam and Dean had lowered their guns and put them away, realising that Castiel seemed at ease with me.

"Sam," Dean said as Castiel stood up, still staring in surprise at me. "you should grab a first aid kit."

Dean and Sam then left the room. It took them at least ten minutes to return, quite a while to just grab a first aid kit. Throughout the awkward ten minutes, Castiel just stared at me. I shifted under his bright blue eyes. When Sam and Dean returned, it seemed like they'd been fighting. Castiel moved over to the corner of the room, by the door. Dean walks over to me and crouches down, holding out a flask.

I stare at it for a moment before taking it.

"Take a sip." He tells me.

With a small frown I take the cap off the flask and take a hesitant sip. Only to realise it's water, most likely holy water. I drink a bit more from the flask, I hadn't realised I was so thirsty. I wondered how long I'd been out. I wipe my mouth with my left sleeve and put the cap back on it. Hesitantly I hand it back to Dean. He gives a small nod and steps back. He heads over to Castiel and whispers to him. Castiel gives him a look and they leave the room. I sigh. Sam comes up to me and sits down. He holds up a bottle of alcohol.

"Now, uh, I don't know if you've ever used this before, but it might burn a bit. It's to clean your wounds." He tells me.

I nod, I've never used it before, but I get what he's saying. After he had pulled the glass out of my arms, legs and some shards from my back, and puts alcohol on them, he bandages the worst of the bleeding wounds. About an hour and a half later, when he's done with my body, he then looks at my wings. He gives a slight frown. I shrug at him, unsure of how we'll get all the glass out of my feathers. We're still uneasy around each other, but I think we'll grow to like each other. He carefully reaches a hand towards my right wing, and I give him a small knowing smile.

"It's okay, I won't bite. You won't really hurt me any more than they already hurt by touching them." I tell him, slightly amused.

He gives a small nod and rubs his hand on part of my right wing. I blush, the movement feels weird, since no ones ever really touched my wings before.

He coughs to break the awkward silence. "So, uh, how old are you?" He questions. I look down at my long sleeved black and grey stripped shirt, my torn jeans and black shoes. Around my waist I'd tied my black hoodie, my shirt and hoodie both had slits I'd cut in the back, so my wings could come out.

"Technically?" I tell him, as he begins to pull out some shards of glass from my left wing, making me wince. "I don't use a vessel, so this is my actual body. It's... Complicated. But, my body is almost sixteen. While I am.. Oh.. About as old as Castiel."

He seems surprised at this. But continues to tend to my wings. After about a half hour Dean checks in on us, only to see I'm not murdering his brother, and leaves again. I yawn. I'm exhausted by this point. Sam looks at me and since I've met him, he gives a small smile.

"Tired?" He questions, confused.

"Remember? Not exactly an angel, I need sleep, just like you." I tell him with another yawn.

"I'm almost done, you can take my bed, I'll take the couch. Since this bed seems to be full of glass." He responds.

"Yeah, sorry about that... But I can't take your be-" He cuta my protests off.

"It's no problem, really." I nod, I'd only met this guy, not just a story, a few hours ago, and he was willing to give up his bed for me. What a gentleman. A few minutes later and he's done, we walk out of the room, into a living room and kitchen. Dean is sitting on the couch, he'd been talking to Castiel, who is standing nearby. When he sees us come out, he goes quiet, then clears his throat.

Sam explains to him that I'm tired, and that I'll use his bed. Dean just nods in response as I follow Sam to another room, this one is upstairs. Inside is two beds along with a closet. Sam points to the bed farthest from the door. I happily walk over to it and sit on is edge.

"They aren't the most comfortable beds, but you'll be able to get some rest." He tells me.

I only nod, to tired to respond. I feel like I'd been hit with a truck. I told up my wings behind me, more so than they were before, and lay down on my left side, so I'm facing the door. Sam stares down at me with his brown eyes for another moment, like he wants to say something.

"Night." He tells me in a whisper, almost so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

"Good nighSam." I respond as he walks over to the door. He turns out the light and shuts the door, leaving it cracks so a small amount of light spills in from the hallway. I close my eyes. Before I fall asleep I realize in the morning I'll have to find my necklace and grab my bag which must be still in the room full of glass. I sigh as I pull the old quilt on the bed around me and fall asleep.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Thank you for reading it! Any suggestions will be welcome, along with criticisms! Oh, and please tell me if I made a mistake with my grammar!

I'll try to update it soon! :)

Peace out! ~DarkRedWolf12


	2. Chapter 2 : Graced With A Problem

Trouble With Wings (Part 2)

Sorry it took so long to upload (if I get this to actually upload) I'm having problem with adding the chapters… Well, not much else to say, but enjoy! I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. Oh. And I apologize for the issues I've been having with uploading it! If you can give me some help with the whole "Add new chapter" thing, it'd help a lot! This chapter isn't done yet, I'm having to rewrite everything. So when a chapter shows up, it won't be done for a few minutes.. Sorry!

I own only my OCs.

Chapter 2 : Graced With A Problem

I woke up to the sound of birds in the forest surrounding the small cabin. The room was dark; it looked like it was early morning. I sat up, wondering where I was. Only to regret that decision, my back and wings practically screamed in protest. I'd been dreaming that I'd been back in Heaven, playing one of the human games, "Tag", that another angel, well Archangel, named Gabriel had taught us. I don't know where he had gone; he'd left our home a few years before me. I sighed pushing the covers out of the way, before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I remembered my stuff was still downstairs and I should get them. I looked over at the other bed only to realize Sam was sleeping in it. Where's Dean then? I wondered. I shrugged, winced and then crept quietly over to the door. I walked down the creaking wooden stairs while holding onto the railing. At the bottom I found Dean asleep on the couch in the living room. I turned right and entered the glass filled room from last night. Only to be surprised to find Castiel and all the glass had been cleaned up. Beside him he'd apparently found my green bag and in his hands was my necklace.

"Err, morning Castiel." I said to him. "Or, do you prefer Cas?" I asked, remembering the nickname the Winchesters had given him.

He looked up at me, almost just as surprised to see me.

"Good morning. And Cas is just fine." He responded with a nod.

I looked out the broken window behind him, only to see it was starting to snow. I shivered from the cold wind, while Cas seemed unaffected. I'd almost forgotten it was the middle of September, close to my human birthday. I sighed again, it was a little early for snow, but it was certainly pretty. A few pieces of snow blew in, one landing onmmy nose before immediately melting. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, uh, I see you found my necklace." I comment.

"Uh, yes." He responds awkwardly.

He looks up at me and I notice his blue eyes, they're like ice, but much warmer. He holds the necklace out to me and I take it. I then slip it over my head, only to frown. The necklace itself is still fine, but the spell had been weakened through the night from being away from my Grace, which it feeds a tiny bit off of. I sigh while Cas looks up at me, a slight bit of confusion on his face. It seems he doesn't show much emotion.

"My necklaces spell," i explain to him. "I didn't think about it last night since I was so tired, and I need to re-do the spell, thankfully not fully. I need to use a good chunk of my Grace to do it though. And I'm still pretty weak from busting through the window, and maybe the small ordeal of running from Heaven and stuff."

I continue to explain how the necklace protects me, and hides my wings. I dont tell him about my friend who helped me make it though, she hadn't made it in the escape from Heaven. He looks down, thinking.

"I've enever heard of a spell that could hide your wings and Grace from everything..." He tells me.

"Well, no. You wouldn't, me and a uh... Friend made it..." I go silent after that.

"It shouldn't be too bad, though?" He asks me.

"Er no. I don't think so." I tell him.

Just at that moment I hear foot steps from behind me, only to find a tired looking Dean in the doorway. He looks at my wings, while another gust of wind carries some snowflakes into the room. Dean rubs his eyes with his right hand while he shivers.

"'Morning," he groans. "What all the hub blub about your necklace?"

I tell him about my problem with my Grace. He nods in understanding.

"Well, how about we get out of this room?" He asks me as we shiver.

"Yeah." I smile back.

Me and Cas walk past Dean and into the living room-kitchen area. Dean shuts the door behind us, in order to help keep our the cold. I head over to the couch and steal Deans blanket, I hadn't realized how cold I was. I curl up under it and give him a small grin. My wings curled up behind me,, a little uncomfortablely, I leaned back.

"Hey," He frowns, before going silent, he seems to accept his defeat. Victory! I grin. "Well, what do you want for breakfast?" He asks me.

Atleast he remembered I have to eat. My stomach growls apprehensively. I think for a moment before deciding.

"Uh, how about Waffles?" I ask.

Dean nods. "Yeah, alright."

Dean comes over to the couch and grabs his leather jacket off the back of it. He then grabs his keys off of the kitchen counter before heading out into the cold morning. As he shuts the door behind him, I turn on the TV. It's a small and very old looking TV, its better than nothing though. Cas just stands next to the couch, unsure of what to do.

"Sit down?" I offer.

Castiel sits down on the other end of the couch uneasily. After about ten minutes, I'd gone through all the channels. There isn't anything interesting on, so I go back into the room I'd broken into and grab my bag. I quickly dart in and out, slamming the door shut behind me. I whince at the loud 'bang!' It makes, but decide it's okay, since I don't hear any movements from Sam. I sit back down on my side of the couch and turn off the TV. In my bags front pockets are my three favorite books. I pull out my favorite of the three, 'Animal Master Team' and begin to re-read it for probably the hundreth time. The poor book had seen better days, as the black hardcover is falling apart, being held together with atleast half a roll of clear tape. Content, I read for the next hour, only to jump as I heard Sam come downstairs.

"Hi Sam." I say, without looking up from my book.

"Uh, Hi," He mutters while he simply brushes his hair with his hands, making it almost instantly perfect. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to get waffles." I smile as I am almost at my favorite part of the book.

Castiel this entire time had remained silent, and seemed to be staring into the cosmos, only now to be woken from his stupor.

"Good morning Sam." Castiel says.

"Hi Cas." Sam replies as he goes to the fridge.

I sigh and close my book, but not before marking the page with an old folded doggy-eared corner. I feel tired, and I'm starving. I can't wait for Dean to get back. I sigh again as I stretch my arms and legs, scowling at the pain. Dean bangs open the front door and I jump and almost fall off the couch, but, thanks to my awesome reflexes, I catch myself.

"Dean!" I hiss under my breath as I stand up.

Dean looks at me, a little confused and heads over to the kitchen table, closing the old wooden door with his foot behind him. He pulls out a styrafoam box that reeks of sausage and hands it to Sam. Then he walks over and hands me another styrafoam box, with four large waffles inside. I smile happily as the waffles are still warm. I figure the last box is his as he pulls it out and sits on the other side of the table, across from an already eating Sam. I take that as my cue and tare a large piece of waffle off the top one. I then shove it into my mouth. I continue to shovce the rest of the waffles into my mouth, until I eat them all. I sigh contently.

"Those were good waffles. Where'd you get them so early?" I ask while looking out of the window above the sink.

"A small diner, about twenty minutes away." He tells me.

"Sweet," I respond. "I guess since I'm full and ready to go, I should do my necklace now, huh?"

To do the spell is rather easy, and since the spell didn't entirely wear off, it was even easier. I just had to say some enochian and presto chango. Of course, it would weaken me, since it takes up most of my Grace. After time my Grace would heal though. I sit up and ready myself.

"So, uh. How's it work?" Dean asks while coming over and standing in front of me.

"I uh, just say some enochian, and coax my Grace into the necklace. Normally if the spell was entirely done, Itd be a little more complicated, but lucky me!" I explain.

I spoke the enochian words and sat on the couch apprehensively. After a moment or two, it seemed nothing had changed. But then I felt a pull on my Grace. Then another. I fell forwards as the world blurred into one color and then black. I vaugley heard Dean say something that sounded like "Son of a bitch..!". I think someone grabbed me before I hit the floor, but I don't remember. The darkness felt nice, welcoming even and I let it envelope me whole.

Ta-da, did you like it? Please R&R! I promise not to make you wait to long for the next chapter! (Don't hate me..) Since its 2:35 in the morning, I think I'll go to sleep. Carry on my Wayward friends! Carry on!


	3. Chapter 3 : The World Through Deans Eyes

Trouble With Wings (Part 3)

Third part! This one will have Deans POV. Back story time! Like I said before, I'm making it up as I go. Changing the world to make it my own! Muahahaha! Still don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. Only own my two OCs Rose and Tyler. Aside from that... Sorry if anything is wonky, I rewrote this chapter. Enjoy though! Please point out any grammar mistakes, and/or leave a review! (Unless you don't want to..) Thanks! :)

Chapter 3

The World through Dean Winchester's eyes.

Deans POV

I stood infront Rose out of curiosity as she did the spell that would supposedly hide her wings and Grace. I was a little doubtful though. As I watched he spoke some enochian. Nothing happened, until she gasped.

"Rose?" I questioned.

I got no response and it didn't seem that she could hear me as she collapsed. Quickly I reached forwards and grabbed her before she hit her head on the coffee table.

"Son of a bitch, Cas? What the Hell?" I turned to the angel as he stood up.

He looked at her and then at me. His face showed that he was upset about what happened, it seemed that Cas cared about her. Huh. I thought.

"To check her Grace will hurt even more, we will have to wait." Cas told me he seemed that he was worried about that fact and he didn't want to hurt her more.

As I picked her up I was surprised to see her wings had disappeared. Guess it worked. I thought as I carried her upstairs to the room she'd slept in last night. I laid her down on the bed and after a second thought, I pulled the quilt up over her. I then took a good look at her. She seemed only about sixteen years old and she was about five foot, so me and Sam towered over her. Her bangs and the tips of her hair that reached just past her shoulders were dyed red. She wore a black and grey shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a black hoodie tied around her waist. I sighed.

I turned around and headed back downstairs. Sam was cleaning up the table she had used, while Cas stood next to the couch, his face more emotionless than usual.

"So, you said you know Rose before, how?" I questioned him.

Cas sighed. "In Heaven, it was a... very long time ago. I was different back then. I was.."

He paused. Cas doesn't really want to talk, huh? What could he have done? I wondered as I waited for more. Cas hesitantly continued as his face was like a wall of no emotion.

"I was ordered to attack her. She had attacked a fellow angel, his name is Uriel. We all thought she needed to be reprimanded, so we kicked her out of Heaven and took her wings.. we made her Fall... only now though do I know that was wrong. She got her Grace back, about two years ago. She.. Wouldn't remember it... We erased much of her memory. Many were against it but we did it anyways. But, she was right in attacking Uriel. Only just before I rebelled I learned Uriel has been killing angels for years in making his own private army..." Cas went silent in thought.

"Why would Uriel be making his own army and killing other angels?" Sam asked.

"He wants to control Heaven. He wants to kill the Archangels and rule Heaven on his own. Not be one of their.." He paused, thinking of the right word.

"Puppets?" I said.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So what about this Uriel guy?" I asked him.

"Uriel is still alive. He is probably hunting Rose and me." He said.

We didn't know what to do. So, me and Sammy tried to find a hunt nearby. About an hour later we found one in a town. Only fifteen minutes away. Cas said that he would stay and watch over Rose. It seemed like a simple Salt n' burn case. So, we decided to take the hunt.

Roses POV

I didn't know where I was, I couldn't see anything. It was like the night sky. No. it wasn't just the night sky. The sky had stars. Where ever I was, there was no light. From some where nearby I could hear crying. Only to then realize it was me. What had happened? I then remembered the spell to fix my necklace. As I remembered I realized I could now see. Whoa, trippy. I was in the corner of the room in the cabin that I'd slept in the night before, except now it was night again.

"Castiel?" I asked. "Dude, I'm okay, see?"

He looked towards me but didn't seem to really hear or see me, instead he turned back to my bed. Weird.

"Right. Well, this is fun. But, where's Sam and Dean?" I asked him, wanting to have some sound in the quiet night. "Well, you can't hear me.. doesn't mean I can't talk..."

I sighed as I headed over to the door dodging around his wings, which took up most of the room, normally he had them curled up against his back, like me. I tried to grab the handle, only to have my hand go through. Huh. Cool. I tried stepping through the door, which to my delight, worked. I walked down the stairs with some trouble. I couldn't use the railing or I would fall through the wall. At the bottom I found the cabin to be empty. Where'd they go? I wondered as I double checked. I headed out the front door onto the porch, to see if they were outside. I couldn't see them or the car. Check the forest? I guessed. As I went to step off the porch though, I was thrown backwards.

"Ow," I declared as I sat up. "Well that hurt."

My right wing had hit the house and it began to throb. I scowled at the invisible wall. The wall was shimmering slightly. Carefully I stepped forwards and held my right hand up, gently reaching out to touch it. After touching it, my hand was lightly tossed back. Great. I thought as I pressed my hand against it again. The wall felt cold to the touch, solid and smooth, like glass. There wasn't anything else to do outside so I headed back in. I walked through the kitchen and back upstairs. I got back to the room where.. well, I was sleeping. I sighed as I sat down next to Castiel. We both sat there for at least ten minutes. When I couldn't take it any more, and curiosity won, I tried touching his left wing. He seemed startled for once and looked over at me. He then frowned.

"Hello?" He questioned.

Annoyed that he still couldn't see me, I touched his wing again, and this time he jumped up, once more startled. Normally angels were all stiff, so it was hilarious to me that I'd actually scared him. I giggled at his face. I was cut off by the sound of a door downstairs opening and closing. Cas took one more look at the me on the bed and then walked downstairs. I decided to follow. Once downstairs we found Sam and Dean. They were covered in scratches and bruises. Dean looked at Castiel as he entered the room.

"Still asleep, huh?" He asked.

Castiel nodded in response as he walked over to Sam. He placed his hand on Sams forehead and healed him, then did the same for Dean.

"Thanks Cas." Dean and Sam said.

I scowled and then sighed. Apparently they couldn't see me either. I decided to try to poke Dean. Dean didn't even react, and my hand just went through him. Huh. The same happened with Sam. I walked back over to Castiel and just to prove my theory, poked him on his right shoulder instead of his wings. He jumped as if he were a cat and I'd sprayed him with water, or electrocuted him. Dean and Sam frowned at him.

"You, uh, okay there Cas?" Sam asked him.

"Y-yes. Something keeps... poking me." He responded.

"Poking you?" Dean asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What're you? One word Castiel?" I asked him, but no one heard.

You know, how long have I been out? I wondered. As Sam and Dean questioned him.

"Do you think it's Rose?" Sam asked.

Finally! I thought. This was fun and all, but I wanted them to be able to see me, and be able to touch things. My necklace was fixed, and the spell was put back into place, as far as I could tell, so I wanted back to the real world. Actually. Where is here, so they can't see me? Maybe it's like a middle ground. I pondered.

"Rose?" Sam questioned looking around.

How can I show you I'm here? I wondered.

Dean nodded. "Huh. Yeah alright. Maybe."

"Well, I'm starving, want anything?" He asked as he still looked around.

"Yeah. Grab me a burger. Oh and some pie!" Dean said.

Sam walked out to the Impala to grab the food. I sighed. Bored I sat on the couch as Dean did. He turned on the news and watched it, though I don't think he really was. Cas teleported back upstairs with a flap of his wings. I sighed again. I wondered how long I'd be stuck like this, but I had no idea. After awhile, Sam had returned with the food, leading Dean to exclaim "Pie!" happily. I shook my head at the thirty or so year old that was acting like a five year old. I then headed back upstairs, since there was nothing much to do. I sat next to Cas again. As I did, I had a thought.

"Well, I can poke you, and I've tried poking Sam and Dean. But what happens when I poke myself?" I asked aloud.

Cas didn't even react. Sam then walked into the room.

"Hey Sam." I sighed.

Sam pulled flashlight out of his back pocket and shone it onto the me that was on the beds eyes. I helped and scowled as everything went white. I fell off the bed.

"Fuck! What the Hell Sam?!" I yelled out, only for no one to hear me.

Thankfully Sam was done. He changed my IVs bag. Where'd they even get that stuff? I thought as I stood up. As Sam gave Cas a nod and went to go out the door to the room, and walked over to the me on my bed. Gently I poked my left cheek, to my aamusement I felt it. I poked myself again only to be jolted forwards. Everything went black again. Great. I frowned.

The next chapter will be up soon, but after it, the next ones will be a bit longer to go up since I pre-wrote these, they've taken awhile because I wanted to fix some mistakes. Thanks for reading, maybe leave a review? They make me happy. .

Well, have a good day! (night, depending on where you are...) ~DarkRedWolf12 OUT!


	4. Chapter 4 : We're Going Down Swinging

Trouble With Wings (Part 4)

Again, I don't own Supernatural or its characters, just my OCs. Or fob. Oh and for the this chapter its got some of Sam and Deans POVs.

This is where the action starts and things get crazy! SO SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTERS! I had some real problems figuring out how to upload my story, but thankfully my younger twin is an amazing computer nerd and helped me figure it out in like five minutes, so everyone thank him! From now on, the story will be uploaded with hopefully no other problems!

 _ **WARNING**_ : Anyone who is squeamish, or faint of heart, this chapter isn't for you. I think it's rather gruesome. There's a long torture scene. I was actually excited to write this chapter. Sorry, not sorry? If you want to skip it, read the first part, but right before Rose and the angel teleport to the warehouse, skip down to Deans POV. Then skip Roses POV again. Though, there's some info you don't want to skip.. But, whatever. . there'll be a lot of POV changing too. So pay attention!

Oh, and Uriel won't act like 'Uriel' from the show, for this stories purposes he will be like a mix of himself, Balthazar, and Lucifer kinda. (Personality wise, he looks the same as in the show.) Sorry for a long intro.. update.. thing

Also, sorry for all the jumpcuts!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sugar, we're going down swinging.

Sams POV

As I turned to walk out of the room Rose and I shared, I turned around as I heard a whimper. Rose then sat up, she was breathing erratically as she saw me and Cas. She whimpered again. Cas stayed frozen while I went over to her. I hesitated for a second before bending down and hugging her.

"Shh, its okay. You're okay." I told her.

I held her for a few minutes until she calmed down, at which point she gently pushed me away. She frowned up at me and then slapped my left cheek, which didn't hurt much more than it caught me by surprise.

"Ow. W-" I declared surprised.

" _That's_ for not noticing me." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"While I was out, I was walking around. I couldn't leave the house. I'm the one who kept poking Castiel?" She explained as she looked over at Cas who seemed as surprised as I was.

"Huh. Well that explains that," I said while I rubbed my cheek. "uh. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and tried to stand up, wobbled and fell back onto the bed.

"How about you stay here, and _I'll_ go get you something to eat. What do you want?" I asked.

She nodded in agreement as I helped her pull out her IV. She then gave me a small list of food for me to get her.

"I'll go get you your food, but you look tired. How about you sleep?" I told her as she rubbed her eyes.

I left the room and went downstairs, before I left to get Roses food I explained to Dean that she was awake. He nodded and headed upstairs as I went out the front door.

Roses POV

After Sam left the room I looked over at Cas.

"So uh, Hi." I smiled.

"Good morning." He responded nonchalantly.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About.. four days." He told me.

I was surprised, it hadn't felt like four days. I groaned as I stretched, I could still see my wings, but I was pretty sure no one else could. I actually felt better, most of the wounds from the glass had almost healed and my wings were feeling okay. Aside from the fact I was starving. I then looked out the window, it looked to me, about noon. I turned back to Cas.

"Can you see my wings?" I asked him, only for him to shake his head.

"No, your spell worked." He responded, there was something in his eyes.

Was he worried about me? I barely knew the guy. Weird.

"Cool." I yawned. "Ugh, I just woke up, but I'm tired."

"You can sleep." He told me.

"Alright, but wake me when Sam comes back with food, okay?" I told him sternly.

Castiel nodded as I laid down, with another yawn I fell asleep.

Deans POV

I got to the top of the stairs and gently opened the door to the room Rose and Sammy shared, but when I walked in Rose was already asleep again.

"She okay?" I asked Cas, in a whisper so I wouldn't wake her.

"Yes. She's still tired. She will be fine." Cas responded just as quietly.

I sat down next to Cas on Sams bed and waited for about an hour. With a sigh I stood up.

"Alright, let me know when she wakes up again. Okay?" I asked him as I headed back downstairs.

Back downstairs I decided to watch some TV, so I turned it on.

Roses POV

I was dreaming. That was it. I was in some sort of warehouse, with some sort of handcuffs tying my hands behind my back. Uriel stood in front of me. I flinched back as he swung a fist at me. He maliciously smiled at me. He then stood back, something like excitement in his eyes, if an angel like Uriel could be excited.

"Yes, you are dreaming. But you won't be for long." He told me.

"What?" I questioned.

"Oh, I know all about that spell of yours. Remember your little friend that helped you? What was her name? Yes, thats right-" He said.

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" I screamed at him.

" Oh, but don't you want to know? Little Opal, I didn't kill her. I used her, tortured and after I got my way, I _then_ killed her. I created a counter-spell. And by now my henchmen should be there." He smiled even more.

"Fuck you, " I declared, before I realized what he said. "Shit! Wake up, wake up..!"

Roses point of view

When I woke up the room was dark. I remembered what happened in my dream so, I quickly sat up.

"Cas?!" I called out into the dark.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Dude, we gotta get out of here, it's Uriel, he came to me in my dream! He's-" I stared at Cas, scared.

I didn't want to go back to Heaven. What would they do to me? Cas frowned.

"What?" He questioned.

I explained to him again, as he helped me downstairs. Once downstairs we found Sam and Dean watching some sort of cooking show.

"Uriel." Cas said gruffly as he helped me sit in a chair by the kitchen table.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at once.

"What do you mean 'Uriel'?" Dean asked.

I then began to quickly explain it to him. Halfway through a man appeared in front of me. I yelped as he pulled out a Angel Blade. Cas quickly pulled out his own Angel Blade. Cas attacked the angel who retaliated, he cut Cas' right shoulder, then tried to stab Cas' chest. Cas dodged and caught the guys cheek with his own Angel Blade. By this time Sam and Dean had jumped up, but had no way of helping. Cas threw the guy into the TV set and turned to us for a second.

"Go!" He yelled.

Quickly Sam and Dean ran over to me. Sam scooped me up into his arms. We ran to the doorway, when we reached it Dean turned to Cas. Cas yelled us to go again as him and the guy went at it again. Dean turned and followed us out. We got to the Impala and as Dean pulled out his keys a guy appeared behind Sam.

"Sam!" I yelped as Sam turned around.

The guy pressed two fingers to Sams forehead, knocking him out. We both crumpled to the ground like a wet piece of paper. The wind was knocked out of me as I tried to crawl away.

"Sam!" I heard Dean say.

Dean tried to punch the angel only to groan and hold his hand. The angel said nothing as he pressed his fingers to Deans forehead. Dean crumpled to the ground next to Sam. The angel seemed amused as he stepped over Sam to get to me. By this time I'd crawled under the Impala. I couldn't run, I was still to weak. Shit.

"Cas!" I called out, hoping he would hear me.

The angel simply reached under the Impala and one handed, grabbed me and yanked me out. I cried out as I was sure he'd pulled my left shoulder out of its socket. He smiled at my cry of pain. I stretched out and flapped my wings, in an attempt to escape. He rolled his eyes at the attempt and simply reached out and yanked my necklace off. He then grabbed my left wing and held it still. He closed his hand on it, and I heard a snap. I yelled in pain.

"Cas!" I cried out again.

Suddenly the world shifted and my stomach churned. We were now standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. It looked exactly like the one in my dream. _No. No no no no!_ I panicked in my mind. I could feel Uriel inside the warehouse, his Grace felt large and powerful. Standing in front of us was two angels, they were guarding the door. They nodded to the angel carrying me.

I struggled in the angel carrying me's grasp. Only to cry out again as he yanked my left arm again. He then continued to carry me up off the ground and into the warehouse by my left wrist. Id curled my wings back against my back, my left wing burned like fire. And I thought jumping through a window hurt. I was sure by now he'd broken my wrist too. Once inside the door slammed shut behind us. The angel carrying me walked into the center of the room where a large metal sat with fabric straps. Standing next to the table was Uriel. I noticed the straps were atleast an inch thick, and were about three inches wide, and had some sort of runes on them. On either side of the table were large hooks hanging from chains from the ceiling. Next to the metal table was a smaller table of different torture utensils. He sat me down onto the table. I could feel the cold metal through my jeans.

"No! Cas! Dean, Sam! Please!" I yelled for them as he threw me onto the table.

This had turned into my worst nightmare. I struggled against him only to be pinned down by his iron grip. He held me down with his right hand while with his left hand he pulled the first strap across my shoulders and arms. Uriel simply stood to my left and smiled at my horror. The other angel pulled the other two straps across my thighs and ankles, I could barely move, I could only move my arms from the elbows down. There were more straps attached to the edges of the table to hold down my wrists. I was still weak from the spell, and I hadn't eatten anything so far. Uriel must've known, it must've been what he'd been waiting for.

Since I'd been pinned down onto my back, my wings were uncomfortably pinned underneath me. Uriel walked around the table to my right wing. He gently pulled it out from me. The gentle action set alarm bells off in my head. I heard footsteps as the other angel left the room. Uriel had a simple knife in his hands, I saw it to late as he drug it across my wing. Blood poured out as some of my brown feathers fell to the floor. He then grabbed a ancient looking gray jug off the table. He poured a tiny bit of it on my wing, and I'd thought my left wing was on fire. The pain was so great it was blinding. I cussed loudly as I struggled, which made the pain worse.

"Well, I haven't said hello yet. How rude of me," I heard Uriel say, ignoring my curses. "Holy oil and salt, burns an open wound doesn't it? Do you know what you did? You almost ruined everything, all of my plans!" His voice grew as he yelled. "But it seems to have all worked out, hasn't it? My army is still growing and here I have you. I can now make you pay" He growled.

"W.. Wh..what, ar..my," I gasped through the pain. "What... Plans?!"

"Oh that's right, those mud monkeys erased your memory. Silly me to forget. That's okay though." He commented indifferently.

He grabbed another utensil off the table. I heard the clamour of metal on metal. Only to realize he'd just set down the bloody knife he'd just used. I turned my head and saw the hooks. I now realized what they were for.

"No!" I hadn't been crying before but my face was now stained with tears as he sank the hook through my right wing. Everything turned black as my wing exploded with pain.

Deans POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I sat up to find Sam and Cas staring at me. I was confused to find myself outside by the Impala. Then then remembered, _Rose_!

"You okay?" Sammy asked as he helped me up.

"Where's Rose?" I questioned.

Cas looked at me, he looked more distressed than I'd ever seen him.

"Uriel took her.." He practically whispered.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find her." I told him.

In response Cas held up Roses necklace. Great. I looked at Sam and then at Cas. I rubbed my eyes. Okay. We could do this.

"Hey, Cas. Can you find her Grace?" I asked.

Cas shook his head solemnly. Then jumped.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I can't find her, I think she's been 'angel proofed'," He quoted me. "But... I can hear her praying to me. She just went silent.."

"Okay... What happened to the guy you'd been fighting with?" I asked him.

"He left as soon as the other angel got Rose. I used to know them. They were good soldiers. Their names are Terance and Darek..." He sighed.

I felt bad for Cas, but we'd get her back. He probably felt Rose was his responsibility due to what he'd done. I couldn't blame him. I then decided there was someone who could help us.

"Alright," I was a little against leaving Baby, but it'd be faster. "Cas, can you teleport us to Bobby's?"

Cas nodded. He then touched Sam and my foreheads. My stomach lurched as I almost fell forwards. We were in Bobby's living room. Bobby looked up from his desk in front of the fireplace. Inside the fireplace was a small fire as I saw snow falling outside the large window.

"Uh, hey Bobby. We kinda need your help." I said.

Bobby jumped and looked up at us. He'd been reading one of his old books. He got up and walked around his desk.

"Where the Hell have you guys been?" He asked.

"Sorry Bobby, we had to ditch our old phones. We went to Rufus's cabin to hide from Demons. But apparently they aren't our biggest problem now." I told him.

"What?" He asked as he leaned against his desk.

"Angels." I responded simply.

The next ten minutes involved explaining it all to Bobby. When suddenly Cas flinched. We all turned to look at the angel.

"Uriel's... Torturing her again.. And she's praying to me.." He explained, a pained look on his face.

I turned back to Bobby. "So, we figured you could help us find her."

Bobby nodded and turned to his large bookshelf.

Roses POV

I gasped awake and realized I was cold and wet. Uriel stood next to me holding a bucket. I then realised he'd tied some sort of leather strap around my jaw, that kept me from moving my head. He had unfurled my other wing and jammed the hook through, and had cut open my right arm. He then grabbed a box of salt. _Really?!_ I thought. He took a handful of it and shoved it onto my arm, he then literally rubbed salt in the wound. Any other time, maybe I would've laughed. I cried out. He then cut open my left arm and did the same. He continued to make smaller cuts all over my body, every here and there shoving some salt in the wound. Then he poured holy oil on me, soaking my shirt even more. I have no idea how long this went on for.

"Cas! Please! Dean, Sam!" I screamed before yelling a bunch of curses.

Later, he came into my peripheral vision. With a small smile he held up a metal tub, he tilted it so I could see inside. Inside the box was small long needles. _Oh fuck._ I thought.

"Now this, is a neat trick I learned from my friend Naomi," He said. " did you know, you can, as the humans say, ' _hack',_ into an angels mind? Now, with that said, I could of course torture you some more, and then kill you. But where's the fun in that? So, let's see what you, that little _ass_ of an angel _,_ and those _fucking_ Winchesters think of this technique!"

I heard a small clank as he turned around and set down the box.

"Now, I'm going to need you real still, okay?" He declared as I whimpered.

He double checked the strap he'd put around my jaw earlier, made sure it was tight, and then tightened it more so it dug into my cheeks. I winced, it was nothing compared to the fiery pain spreading through my body from everything else he'd done, but it didn't help. Uriel then took one of the needles and jammed it into the right side of my forehead. I once again started up a round of screaming and cursing as he sunk another one in.

Deans POV

We'd been searching through Bobby's books for a few hours, to no avail. We'd tried a map spell that had worked before, but now it didn't. We were sure Uriel had angel proofed wherever he was holding Rose, every here and there during our search; Cas would flinch. I really felt for the guy.

"Find anything?" I called out from the kitchen.

"No.." I heard Sam sigh as I took another sip from my beer.

"Great." I leaned back in my chair and stretched, I'd been through only eight of Bobby's books in the past couple hours.

I looked over at Sammy, the poor kid was hunched over a book, he looked exhausted.

"Sammy? Why don't you go to bed?" I asked him.

"I told you not to-" Sam was cut off as he yawned. "-call me Sammy.." He responded.

Sam then got up and went upstairs to bed. I looked over at Cas who was sitting on the window seat in the living room, reading another one of Bobby's books. We had also tried a few spells.

"Cas man, we need some sleep, okay?" I told the angel as I walked into the living room.

In response Cas looked up at me. He just gave a nod and just continued to read. I sighed and headed upstairs to the room Sam and I share.

Roses POV

(A week later)

I groaned as opened my eyes. A thought came to my mind, The Winchesters. _What? Who's.. The Winchesters?_ I couldn't remember what had happened. I carefully stood up, only to collapse back down on the ground. I shivered, it was _cold._ I ten realized i wasn't wearing much, just my bra and a torn up and blood soaked pair of jeans and dark blue t-shirt. All over my arms, chest, and legs were cuts. I then realized some of them were burns, the burns were some sort of symbols. _The fuck?_ I frowned. Where were my parents? What happened? I slowly managed to stand up, with the help of a nearby tree. I looked around cautiously. I was in a forest. In front of me, just through the tree line was a road, I decided that was my best bet. I stumbled towards the road, clinging to trees the whole way. I didn't want to hitch-hike, but it seemed my only option.

I got to the side of the road and sat down on the freezing blacktop. The road was eerily quiet, I couldn't hear any cars. I flinched as I heard a voice, wildly I looked around for the voice's owner only to find no one. Again the voice spoke, it sounded like a man's voice, deep and gruff. It then escalated into more voices. I quickly covered my ears.

"She's gone missing, have you heard?" "Rose, she's fled Heaven!" "Did you hear about what the Winchesters have done now?" "What about Uriel?" "Are the rumors true?" "Cas, he's joined the Winchesters!" "Look at what they've done now!"

The voices began to overlap each other, I could no longer understand them, there were just too many. My thoughts, along with the voices were cut off as I heard a car. Thankfully the loud sound of its motor cut off the voices. I stood up and raised my right arm. I winced at the movement, but waved my arm till the car stopped beside me. There's was a lady driving it, possibly in her twenties.

"Uh, Hi. I kinda need some help?" I smiled meekly.

"You don't look so hot kid. Hop in, I'll take you to the nearest hospital, okay?" She responded.

I shook my head, I hate hospitals.

"Could I just get a ride to the nearest town? And I need some money, or could I borrow your phone? I need to call my parents." I told her.

"Alright, well, get in. It's freezing out." She responded as I shivered.

I wobbled over to the passenger side of the car and hopped in, I heard a coo from the back and saw a little girl, she seemed about five. Kidnappers don't have little kids, right? _Unless she stole the kid.._. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and turned to my savior who was handing me a cell phone. I quickly took it and dialed my mom's number, only to get no response. It didn't even go to voicemail, it just said the numbers was disconnected. _Weird._ I frowned. I handed the lady her phone back.

"Uh, thanks," I thanked her as we drove down the road. "Uh, where are we?"

"You're just by Lawrence, Kansas." She smiled. "Oh, and I'm Cathy, by the way. In the back is little Kimmy, she's my cousin. I'm watching her for my aunt and uncle while they're on a vacation. So uh, what happened to you?"

Cathy seemed nice. "Honestly? No idea. Nice to meet you and er, I don't know my name.. I know my parents, and their numbers. But.. Other than that, no clue..."

She frowned. "Well, I have to call you something.." Her eyes looked at my neck. "What about Ellie?" she asked as she turned back to the road.

I frowned and looked at my neck. Around it was a dog collar, and on it was a crescent moon, engraved on it was 'Ellie'. I reached up and tried to take the dog collar off, to gt a better look at it, only to find I couldn't. When I pushed on the buckle, it wouldn't budge. Maybe it broke? And frowned and pushed on the buckle harder. I gave up after a few seconds though. I sighed.

"Well, Ellie seems like the best bet." I said.

As soon as I said Ellie, the voices returned, louder than before, it seemed like they were in the car with us. I flinched again and quickly covered my ears and shut my eyes. _Why don't you guys shut up?!_ I thought angrily, only to realize I'd said it aloud. After a minute or so, the voices died down again. I slowly pulled my hands off my ears and opened my eyes. Sheepishly I looked over at Cathy.

"Uh. You okay there?" She asked worriedly. She continued to look at the road, but out of the corner of her eye I could see she was watching me. From the back of the car came the sound of some sort of toy. The toy then banged on the back of Cathy's car seat, making a dull metallic thud. At the sound I had a flashback, I was pinned onto a metal table, I struggled against straps as some guy shoved needles into my brain. He dropped one and it made a sound similar to the toy hitting the seat. I flinched as I could feel the pain, only to come back to reality. _Woah. Okay.. I'm going fucking crazy._ I frowned.

"I'm, good.. I think.." I responded.

(10 minutes later, at the hospital.)

I scowled at the entrance until Cathy convinced me to go in. She grabbed Kimmy and we headed inside the ER room. Almost as soon as we approached the front desk a few people surrounded us. _Great._ I scowled at them. We were quickly brought to a room. A few moments later a nurse walked in. She took my temperature, apparently I had a fever, 102, she took my blood pressure and some other stuff before leaving. A few other doctors came came and went. I didn't pay attention much. I ignored them mostly, robotically answering their questions. _There's something I'm forgetting. Something massive. Something bad._ I thought as two guys popped into my head. The shorter one had spiky black hair, and fanfiction green eyes, the taller one had long brown hair, to his shoulders and brown eyes, they had small smiles their lips. _Do I know you?_ I spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure out who they were.

I came back to reality again as I watched Cathy talk to a doctor outside my room. I couldn't hear them. I sighed and laid back on the bed. I was so tired. I sighed, still thinking of the two men as I fell asleep.

Deans POV

We'd been searching for Rose for a week, only to find nothing. I sighed as I got up off my bed, I went to the bathroom and did my business, then headed downstairs. I found Cas in front of the TV, watching the news. I decided to run out and grab breakfast only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I tensed and turned around to find Cas, his eyes wide he pointed toward the TV. Lo and behold, Rose was on the TV. In the picture she was in some psych ward, in Lawrence, Kansas. _Ironic._ I stared at the TV, before grabbing a pen and writing the hospital's name on my left arm. I told Cas to tell Sam about what happened as I headed out the door.

All will be revealed soon! Eventually. Maybe. muahahahah! (Do you like it? Pleas leave a review! They make me pretty happy!)


	5. Chapter 5 : Seeing Double

Trouble With Wings (Part 5)

This chapter is being written on my laptop, so it may be a bit different than when I wrote It on my tablet.

Sorry this one has mostly just text, (duh) but I mean in the sense that there isn't much talking going on in this chapter.

Oh, and it starts with Roses point of view. Sorry it took so long to update it, I've been procrastinating and writing other fan-fics that I may upload. I didn't forget about this fic! ;) But, in the meantime…

Enjoy~!

Chapter 5 : Seeing Double

I sighed. Because I kept hearing the voices, which I had explained to Cathy, who explained it to one of the doctors, apparently was a bad move on my part. They'd transferred me to another hospital, except this one wasn't a hospital, it was an Insane Asylum. I didn't know the name of it. I didn't even care what the name of it was. I just knew that it was a bad idea to stay here. They'd cleaned me up and given me some new clothes, a plain white long sleeve shirt and white pants. They were kind of itchy, but I ignored that fact. I'd stayed here for four weeks, throughout my time here I'd gotten plenty of strange looks from the other "patients", due to the markings covering my skin. No one could figure out what they were, they'd even brought in a language professional or something lady, but she couldn't figure it out either.

So, I now lay on my bed in my own room, though it wasn't too private. In the wall by the door, it looked like a regular mirror, but I knew there was a window there. Perverts. Well, that didn't matter much now. I watched the clock, waiting for it to hit one in the morning. That was when the nurses changed shifts, I wasn't sure when I'd learned so much about escaping, but apparently I was good at it. No one knew my real name either; there wasn't any record of me _anywhere._ Which was strange, but I just went with it. Maybe I had turned into some sort of Satanist person, due to the marks. I still regretted the fact that my parents had died and I hadn't been there with them, but in the meantime I had to move on.

I looked up as the clock hit one. _Now_. Quickly I jumped off my bed and reached underneath; grabbing a backpack I'd stolen from the nurses' station. Inside were two more pairs of pants and shirts, along with a hoodie I'd managed to also steal from the nurses' station. Shoved in among those were a few bags of random snacks I'd grabbed, a few water bottles and two soda bottles. I threw the backpack on my back and stood up after throwing the hoodie on. Then, I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes, curtesy of the nurses' station. I also grabbed the bed-sheet rope I'd made by stealing other peoples sheets when they weren't in their rooms. I was good at stealing; maybe I'd turned into a pickpocket. I got to my window, which has bars on it, thankfully, I'm super skinny. Quickly, I smash the glass after covering my hand with one of the sheets. I'm still a little sore, so it takes quite a few hits. I manage to just squeeze through the bars and sit on the edge. There's the ground, three floors down. I take a deep breath and hope the bars are strong enough to hold me. Not to mention the sheets. I tie one end of the sheets to the middle bar and double knot it.

I begin my decent, clinging to the sheets for dear life. At one part my left leg moved and I almost fell. I was able to catch myself and safely make it to the ground. I figure I should just leave the sheets there, but someone could see them. I couldn't think of a way to get rid of them, so I just started running. From behind me I heard someone yell. I ignored them. After I'd run about two miles away, I took a breather behind some bushes. I was in pure forest now, I thought the forest would be my best bet, I'd just continue till I found a road or something. Feeling awkward, I changed as fast as I could into another pair of clothes. A pair of jeans and a black shirt reading "AC/DC". I put back on the hoodie, since it was rather cold. Looking around I tried to decide which way to go. Definitely not backwards, so I just started running forwards, since they were probably already after me.

 **Deans POV**

We'd gone to the hospital, only to find that it wasn't Rose, just a girl that looked like her, oddly enough. We'd gotten that shard of hope, only to lose it. Per usual. I sighed as Sam was finishing up his burger beside me. We'd gotten out of the hospital and were now sitting in the parking lot of a beat up diner. Cas seemed even more stressed, he hadn't gotten a prayer from her in the past five weeks. He'd left us a few days ago and hadn't come back. I looked out the window, hoping Cas and Rose were okay.

 **Roses POV**

I groaned and held my forehead as I sat down in the forest. I'd tried to take off my dog collar again, another thing no one had found anything about. In the process of doing so, I heard the voices again and my head felt like it was going to explode. I sat leaned up against a tree. It was four days later and I was torn up, I had tripped and fallen into a thorn bush. I could hear a road nearby, but I was nervous to approach it. I tucked my head between my knees, an exercise the nurses had taught me for when this happens. I sighed as everything seemed to calm down and return to normal, only for it to return again, the pain was almost blinding. The voices were all blurred into one, pain shooting through every inch of me. This was different from the other times, it wouldn't go away. Although, after maybe twenty minutes, or maybe hours, I couldn't tell the difference, it stopped. Thankful, I slowly lifted my head, only to gasp at what I saw. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

 _No. Way._ I thought my eyes wide in shock and fear.

 **Sams POV**

I lay down and looked at the time. The motels alarm clock in a bright red, read "1:46 AM". I rolled away from the clock and stared at the motels back wall, wishing Cas would come back, I worried about the guy. Or Rose. I knew Dean was putting on his game face, but deep down he was worried too. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, only to be woken up by Dean. I was about to yell at him, but instead I turned and looked back at the motels clock. "10:01 AM". I groaned and lay back down. I sighed and got up, ready for another day of searching.

 **Roses POV**

Standing in front of me, as far as I could tell, was _me._

"Uh.." I awkwardly stared. Meekly I continued. "You're.. me?"

"No, I'm a bird." The other me growled as she rolled her eyes.

We looked like we could be twins, aside from the fact that she had no strange markings and no dog collar. She wore a black a grey shirt, with a pair of jeans. She definitely looked healthier than… me. I had only seen myself a few times in the mirror, so I knew what I looked like, to know that this was me, or rather, she was me. We stared each other down for a moment or two; I was shocked while she on the other hand was pretty calm.

"Alright, get up. We're going." She commented as she stepped around me and headed through the bushes towards the road.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I called out confused as I jumped up and followed.

I followed me to the road, there were barely any cars, even though it was daylight now. On the other side of the road was a gas station. I looked over at me for instructions, only for her to walk across the road, ignoring me. I sighed and ran to catch up with me. She headed inside the gas station, so I followed. Behind the counter was a pretty good looking guy. He seemed about nineteen, in a pair of jeans, a large black shirt, and a baseball cap reading "Baltimore Ravens" was backwards on his head. Sitting on the edge of the chair he was sitting in was a hoodie. I eyed it jealously, I had my own hoodie, but it was getting colder out. I carefully approached the guy, it was odd that his hat read "Baltimore" since we were in Kansas, but I figured that sports fans were everywhere. I've never been into sports, I guess I still wasn't. Thankfully, my hoodie and long pants covered all of the markings, except for the one on the right side of my head, in front of my ear. It was a pretty small marking, but still noticeable.

"Uh, hey." I muttered. "We're, kinda lost."

The guy looked up from a magazine he'd been reading. He gave me a once over, then put the magazine down.

"We?" He questioned.

I looked to my left where my double was eating a candy bar, leaned up against a rack. She smiled and gave me a wave.

I frowned and turned back to the guy.

"Oh. N- never mind." I said.

"Well, the nearest place is Lawrence." He commented, still looking at me funny. "I could give you a lift."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." I told him as I turned around.

On a sign on a board by the door, I saw a picture of me, so the guy must know who I am. I heard him come up behind me. I may still be sore, but I quickly kicked backwards, the back of my left foot connected with his left knee. He winced and I whipped around. I brought my leg back to me as quick as possible and swept his feet out from under him. Afterwards I kicked him in his man parts. Satisfied, I went to leave, when other me coughed.

"Hey, there's food and water and supplies here. Shouldn't you stock up? I'm sure you're running low. Not to mention a bathroom." I nodded at her comment and went behind the counter. I grabbed four lighters, since it was getting only colder out and I had no other way of making a fire. I shoved them in my hoodies pocket. I grabbed his hoodie and tied it around my waist for now. Ignoring the guys' grunts of pain, I grabbed bags of snacks and chocolate bars, I barely read them as I shoved them into my backpack. I grabbed some bottles of water and soda and shoved them in too. I double checked making I had everything I needed to survive in the meantime. The backpack was now rather heavy, but I figured I could deal with it. I stepped past the guy and fled out the door, with double me following. Next to the gas station was a building the same size, it was a bathroom. I stepped inside and washed up using the sink and some paper towels. I also changed clothes, after awkwardly telling 'me' to turn around. We headed back out and into the forest and headed left, putting the gas station behind us.

After running and then walking, there were about two miles between me and the gas station. It wasn't far, but it was enough as I had gone deeper into the forest. I kept an eye on which direction the road was though. I sat down on a fallen tree, panting heavily while my counterpart seemed fine. She sat down next to me though.

"So… how're you me? And why can only I see you?" I asked her.

"Well, not sure on the first question, but I'm obviously in our mind." She smiled in return.

"Right." I muttered.

"Oh hey, I can help with some things though, although I know only about as much as you do," She commented. "The markings. They're Enochian, or at least something like it. They're keeping you trapped in full human form, but your angel side keeps pouring in. That's why you hear those voices. The dog collar is like a double barrier from keeping you from your past, but again, it breaks through. You sorry sap." She rolled her eyes at the last word and stood up. "So, your brain made me to deal with it. That's my best theory."

I frowned at the new information; I decided to go with it. What other explanation was there?

"Well, since you're me, I need to call you something... other than me." I told her.

She seemed to think for a moment. "How about… Elias? Your name is Ellie, as far as we know, so it's pretty close."

I rolled my eyes. Then I started to giggle. Here I was in the middle of a forest, talking to a version of myself as I ran from everyone and was trying to find out who I was. Maybe I was insane. 'Elias' frowned at me and rolled her eyes again. She was way too serious, and a way cooler seeming version of me.

"Alright, Elias it is." I smiled, feeling a bit better.

Following Elias had so far worked out, so I decided to follow her decisions. Especially since she seemed to know more than me.

"Let's go….. That way." Elias said.

She pointed to her right, where I saw a small track, pointing away from the road. Maybe it was a deer trail, either way I agreed and followed her. We trucked for the next few hours, even after the trail had ended. The sun had set and a full moon was now in the sky. I wondered what day it was, I knew I'd been out here for about five days. But I had no clue what the date was. In the mean time I gathered some nearby rocks, though they weren't big enough to contain a fire. Frustrated, I threw one of the rocks and instead donned the hoodie I'd taken. I pulled up both of the hoodies hoods and pulled arms underneath them, I was much warmer with two rather than one hoodies. I'd probably be more so with a fire, but, whatever.

I leaned against a large boulder frustrated and closed my eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it would do. I heard Elias lay beside me as we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : On the Road Again

Hey, like I said in my "Young Hunter" fan-fic, I've been visiting family for the past few days! It's been great, but I really miss my dog… ah well, I'll be leaving today, or uh, 7/28th, so I'll be getting out more fan-fics! When I'm not reading the like, thirty books, I bought at a festival that happened this week... Oops. Ah well, totally worth it! Anyways, sorry if this fan-fic is weird, I'm sleep deprived, and have been crying because of Jacksepticeye's playthrough of "Life is Strange", I mean, jesus. It's messed up. Anyways, enough about me, I'm sure most if not all of you are here just for the Fan-fic. So uh, excuse my mistakes and tell me if I make any. Maybe leave a review? Also, I googled the places to use in this chapter, and I've never been to them. If they look nothing like I say they look, sorry, I guess. Lol.

As always…

Enjoy!~

 **Roses POV**

I woke up laying on the dirt ground, I wasn't in the most comfortable position. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and then yawned, I was still pretty tired. I looked around me as I heard a twig snap. Sitting in front of me was Elias, who I had forgotten was still here. _Weird._ I thought.

"Morning sunshine, you look fantastic!" Elias grinned as I looked down at myself.

Half of me was covered in dirt and a bit of mud. Apparently when I slept I move a lot and had moved down on to the ground rather than the rock I'd originally leaned against. Meanwhile, Elias looked perfect; it was like she couldn't get dirty. I shrugged and pushed back my hair with my hands. I turned to my right where my backpack had fallen and reached inside. I took out two chocolate bars and a water bottle. I leaned against the rock again as I began to eat one of the candy bars. I decided to eat it slowly, I had grabbed quite a bit of supplies, but it would only last a few days. I closed my eyes after finishing my 'breakfast' and enjoyed some of the morning sun that was shining through the canopy of trees. Only to open them with Elias shaking me.

"What?" I questioned her.

" _People are coming!"_ She whispered as she pointed behind her.

I hadn't noticed in the dark, but there was a bigger dirt trail in the trees, only a few feet infront of me, where a truck was now driving. I quickly scrambled up and hid behind the rock for a second, after grabbing my backpack, to make sure they hadn't seen me, and then took off in the opposite direction. I was pretty sure I'd heard a yell, meaning they'd spotted me, but I continued to run. From behind me I heard someone else, they were yelling something, but I wasn't listening. I ran for as far as my legs could take me, I was sure those people wouldn't catch up any time soon. Eventually I tripped and landed right arm first on the ground. I groaned and grabbed it as I laid there, it wasn't broken or sprained, but it hurt from landing on it. A shadow appeared above me and I was ready to fight, before I realized it was Elias.

"Yo, ya wuss. Get up, walk it off. Also, do we have any idea where we are going anyways?" She questioned as I heard the weird voices again, it hadn't happened in a while, so I was surprised.

I sat up and turned to her, still holding my arm. "Uh, no. But I think I remember a place. A cabin, not that that would be much help…"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about.. so let's try to find it. Since I'm the side that remembers more.. it's somewhere in… Whitefish, Montana?" Elias commented after thinking for a bit.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yup. I'm sure. Unless I'm not. But, that's you.. y-you know what, let's just go there, okay? This is way too confusing." She sighed.

I smiled. "I agree. Alright, we need to get a map or something."

About three hours later I'd come across another small town, I'd slipped into a gas station, simply taking a few more bags of food, two knives and a map. I'd slipped out without the two guys at the counter noticing since they were having a heated conversation about some Tv show. We had now traveled to a bridge, since there weren't many people around. We'd go back to the forest, but it had ended a while ago. I sighed as I put the food into my backpack, I had to shove it in, it was mostly full. I put it back on my back and spread out the map. It was a map of the USA, so it was perfect to help us. It took us an hour to figure out where we are, and where the cabin is.

"I'm going to either walk the entire way… or hitch-hike.." We both scowled at the thought.

I'd grabbed the two pocket knives, but you never know. I had to keep away from people anyways. So, I stood up, and started off, following Elias. This was going to be a long walk. As we continued on the side of the road, keeping to bushes and the trees lining some of the roads, I figured it'd take about twenty days to get there by walking. Apparently I'm good at math. We continued to hike, though I had to take frequent rests. Elias never seemed to get tired. I guess since she's from my head, she wouldn't be. We'd been travelling for six days when I was quickly awoken by Elias, we'd chosen to lay underneath a bridge from the rain that was pouring down. It had slowed our progress by quite a bit.

"What?" I groaned.

She said nothing but pointed behind her, then remembered no one could hear or see her.

"There's people coming, apparently they spotted you down here and are worried about you or something. It's a guy and his wife. They're arguing about to call police or something. I say we just scram." She said quickly.

I nodded and crept to the side she said they were on. Through the pouring rain, I spotted a man and his wife having an argument outside of a red SUV, on the back of it was a four-wheeler. Intrigued I slipped around the other side and walked a large circle around them. They were arguing and didn't notice that I'd taken the chains off the four-wheeler holding it down. I could only hope it had gas and worked as I turned the key that had happened to be in the storage under the seat. I looked at each of the handle bars, I'd owned one back when I lived with my parents, and the model had been similar, just smaller. The engine revved to life as Elias hoped on the back and hugged herself to me. I took off as the small family realized what had happened. I giggled as I drove down the road, but now we were even more soaking wet, but we were having fun, not to mention it was much quicker than walking. It could speed up to about fifty miles an hour. _**Much**_ _faster than walking._ I grinned.

After a while we hit pretty big highways, so I took off the road and drove around them. It was a bumpy ride, but awesome. After driving a bit more, I saw we needed to get gas, though I don't have any money. With an idea I parked the four-wheeler in some bushes by a gas station in another town and walked over to a shopping mall nearby. For the next hour I pick-pocketed random peoples wallets. Amused, Elias watched. We were both pretty impressed with that skill. So, I took the money out of all the wallets and dumped them in a pile by a large fountain in the mall. Thankfully, as we then headed back to the gas station it had stopped raining. I filled the four-wheeler up, although I got some weird looks. I took a look at our map once it was done and checked where we were. Less people knew who I was here atleast. I went into the empty bathroom and slipped into the biggest stall. I slipped out of my wet clothes and into fresh ones, shivering from the cold and how gross the bathroom was. We continued on, stopping every here and there for more gas or to eat. Not to mention to sleep. We had passed through Nebraska and were now at the edge of South Dakota and Montana.

I had just woken up and was eating a bag of chips as Elias had offered some jokes to make me feel better. Being in soaked clothes and driving through the rain had given me a cold, but it wasn't too bad. I wanted to sleep more, though I wanted to continue. We had stopped at a place the map called 'Belle Creek', it was kinda pretty. I was delighted as I did the math. We were only about fourteen hours away, maybe twelve if I drove at fifty miles an hour constantly, and no breaks. Yeah right. I hoped on the four-wheeler after pulling on my backpack again and took off through another forest. Taking side roads and travelling pretty fast, we were excited, and very curious as to what we would find. Did I live at the cabin? Would someone else be there? Were there any friends there who were looking for me? The more I thought about it as we drove, the more I couldn't actually think. I stopped as my head felt like it was exploding.

I had a memory, of the men I'd seen before, in my dreams. The one had longer brown hair and seemed to wear flannel a lot. The other two had short dark hair; one of them wore a big sort of hunting jacket and the other a tan trench coat with a suit and backwards tie underneath. I still had no clue who they were, but I remember I hated them. I wasn't sure why, but I did. They had done something and I hated them for them, so much I would kill them. I decided if the feeling was so strong to come over in my amnesia like state, then I must _really_ hate them. I was glad I had my knives on me then. I sat up, realizing I'd laid my head on the cold handle bar of the four-wheeler. I turned and found Elias looking at me worriedly. I groaned.

"Don't worry, my head still hurts, but I'm okay enough to drive." I told her.

She didn't look convinced, but still climbed back on behind me. We drove for the next ten or so hours before arriving in Whitefish, Montana. I had no clue where in relation to the town the cabin was, so I decided we were going to have to do some more off-roading. I quickly stopped at a gas station and filled up the four-wheeler again. I wanted to try and find the cabin tonight, but I was exhausted, so we slipped into the forest nearby. I laid down and tried to sleep, it was a restless one though. In my dreams I had figured out where the cabin was, we weren't far from it actually. I woke up and found Elias playing with a stick and drawing in the dirt. She looked up, slightly excited, and actually smiled at me. She knew what I knew apparently.

"By the way," I said after I'd eaten and packed everything up. "Do you ever sleep? I mean, since you've... existed?"

She slightly shook her head. "I… don't think so. Why?"

"Huh. Just curious," I said. "Well, let's go."

We both climbed onto the four-wheeler, from the directions from my dream and from Elias, we managed to find the place pretty quickly. I didn't park my four-wheeler out in front of it, I parked it in the trees and bushes, just in case someone was inside. There wasn't a car out front so I figured no one was there. I slipped the bigger of the two pocket knives out of my pocket and slipped out the folded blade. I nodded to Elias before heading up to the front door. I opened it slowly, before suddenly being practically tackled. Someone had appeared in front of me and was hugging me tightly. I moved and tried to get out of the hug, I cut the guy but he didn't seem to care. After realizing I wanted to be let go, he did and stepped back. It was the guy in the trench-coat. _Why would he hug me though?_ I frowned at him and brandished my knife, behind him was the other two guys, who stared at me in surprise.

Trench-coat guy tilted his head at me, and held out one of his arms, keeping the other two from coming near me. _Does he know that I hate them for some reason? That I wanted them dead?_ I had no clue. I turned to Elias who was beside me for help. She shrugged, her normal demeanor gone. I turned back to the men.

"Rose?" Trench-coat guy asked.

Muahahahaha. Yeah, cliff hanger, I know. I'll try to upload twice a week from now on, but that might be hard to do with Gishwhes coming up, so forgive me for the next week? But, afterwards I'll upload to Young Hunter and this fan-fic as often as I can, I promise! :D

Also, thank you xRachelxBrowniex, Trench Gun, ashleylynn814 for your reviews!~ (I meant to do that sooner! I just had most of the previous chapters pre-written)

Hope you have a lovely day or night depending on where you are!~

I'll upload to this fan-fic maybe once more in two days or so, and Young Hunter, the next week you won't get anything though, sorry! I'll try to pre-write a chapter or two though! Like I said, Gishwhes! (so scared and excited…!)


	7. Chapter 7 : Three's Company

Okay! Another chapter! I actually re-read through the previous one and realized how short these things are, sorry! My Microsoft Word is acting up, so hopefully I'll be able to write this.. well if you read this, then we'll know, won't we? Blah, blah, blah, you came to read a fan-fic, right? Well then,

Enjoy!~

 **Castiels POV**

I stared at the girl in front of me, she looked like Rose, but she wasn't Rose. Her soul seemed tormented and on her right cheek was a form of Enochian that was foreign to me.

"Rose?" I questioned as I held Sam and Dean behind me.

She seemed angry at us, very angry. What had we done wrong? We'd been searching for her, up to the last second before she appeared on the doorstep. Something was definitely wrong with her.

 **Roses POV**

I stared at the three men in front of me. I had no clue what to do now, and they didn't seem to know either. I looked back over at Elias, who stepped closer to me. She seemed just as surprised as me. I then vaguely wondered where their car is, if it isn't out front. So we stood on the doorstep to some cabin in the middle of the woods staring at each other. At least until the trench-coat guy reached his right hand up to touched his pointer and middle finger to my forehead; in response I stabbed my knife into his arm. He seemed to not be bothered by the knife as everything quickly faded to black.

I woke up to hear the men talking, though it seemed they were more-so arguing. I stayed silent and listened.

"What do you mean, that isn't Rose?" I heard one of them ask.

I wondered why they keep calling me 'Rose'. Maybe that's my real name?

"I'm not sure. Uriel did... something to her. I don't know these signs; they're a lost form of Enochian. Or the… collar. They seem to be repressing her memories and her 'angel self'. " I heard trench-coat guy say, his voice was the only one I vaguely recognized.

One of them sighed. "Can you reverse it?"

"Maybe.. but, I've no clue how." I think trench-coat guy said.

I felt one of them touch my right cheek, where one of the strange markings were. I flinched at his touch and I felt him pull back.

"Rose?" He questioned.

I opened my eyes cautiously and looked over at him. It was the other short-haired guy. He seemed concerned. I hadn't thought about it a moment ago, but I now saw I was tied to a chair. I decided to not struggle, three men against me would not end well. I then quickly glanced around the pretty small cabin for Elias, the only one I knew in the room. She sat to my left on the edge of a large couch. She seemed worried too, and gave me a small wave of encouragement, but stayed silent. I turned back to the guy crouched beside me.

"Why do you keep calling me Rose?" I asked him.

He seemed shocked at my response and turned to the other men, who frowned in confusion.

"It's… well, what do you think your name is?" He asked.

I gave a nervous smile and looked down. "I've no idea. I've been calling myself 'Ellie' off of the dog collar. Otherwise, no clue."

He gave a small nod, they were all obviously shocked, but tried to hide it. I turned back to Elias, I needed one of her great ideas or something. She got up and crouched and sat down on the ground beside the chair I'm tied up in. She just looked at me.

"Stop looking at me, they're giving you weird looks," She hissed. "I don't know if this was a good idea coming here…"

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see they were in fact giving me weird looks. Okay, that meant they couldn't see Elias either.

"What're.. you looking at?" The longer-haired one asked from a chair by a table in the 'kitchen', though the entire first floor seemed to be one big room.

I blushed, I had no come back. I was scared of these guys, and they seemed scared _for_ me. Elias wasn't any help, so I decided to just tell them.

"Er… Elias. She's me. I think. We… I don't really know. She doesn't know either." I told him.

"And… she's beside you?" Short-haired guy asked.

I felt even more nervous as the trench-coat guy frowned at me, he seemed in thought.

"Uh, yeah. She's sitting," I glanced back down at her, she looked back, and voiced that she was frustrated I was telling these random guys this. I shrugged in response. "She's angry I'm telling you guys this."

"Right…" Short-haired guy said as he got up and went up some stairs I hadn't noticed before.

He seemed stressed. I was just happy there was less people in the room. I was surprised when long-haired guy got up and came closer to me, taking the place the other guy had sat beside me. I instinctively leaned away from him. He seemed upset by this, but stayed. Meanwhile, the other guy hadn't really moved and kept staring at me.

"Uh, hi." I commented to him.

"Hey." He smiled.

"So.. um, I still don't know who you guys are?" I found that I was hating these guys less, they seemed to somehow care about me and knew who I was, why would I hate them?

"Oh," Long-haired guy seemed surprised, again. "um… I'm Sam. That's Castiel, but we call him Cas, and Dean's the one who just went upstairs."

"Sam, Dean and Cas?" I questioned. "I like your names. So… my name's Rose?"

"Y-yeah." He told me, his smile had turned into a pity smile and I inwardly scowled at it.

I turned back to Elias, who was tugging on my left arm. Since the guys knew about her, I figured I could talk to her without getting to strange of looks.

"What?" I questioned.

She pointed at 'Cas', who had seemed to snap out of his thoughts. Cas came over and got 'Sam' and they walked a few feet away. I motioned to Elias to get closer and find out what they were saying, she got up and walked over to them. They talked for five minutes in a form of argument, until eventually Sam took a step back from Cas and pulled out his belt. I didn't like where this was heading. Elias quickly came back over.

"'Cas' is going to, check your soul or something? Something called a 'Soul Reading'? I'm really not sure. Sounds painful. That's what the belt is for, to like, bite down on. I… think." She said, casting glances between me and them.

They both turned back to me. I felt like I was a deer in the headlights, too scared to move, about to be hit by the car. Sam glanced at Cas, as if to see if he was sure. Cas seemed to not notice as they now stood in front of me. I stared up at them, I knew I was short, but I felt really short next to these guys.

"So, uh, just bite down on this, alright?" Sam said, offering his belt.

I glanced at him as if they were crazy. They seemed to understand. Cas took the belt from him and held it in front of my mouth for me to bite down on. I glanced at it and back at them, then Elias. She nodded.

"Look, if they're going to do something, would you rather bite down on the leather, or scream? Besides, they seem to care about you, I don't think they like this any more than you," She commented pointing at them. "And hey, I'm here for ya."

I turned back to the belt to find them looking between me and where I'd been looking at Elias. I mentally shrugged, and after a moment of thought, took the slightly cold leather in my mouth. _It… can't be_ _ **that**_ _bad, right?_ I thought. Cas rolled up his right sleeve to his elbow, and I eyed him suspiciously. In the next few seconds, I found I was wrong. Very wrong. Cas crouched down to my level and _shoved his right hand_ _ **into my chest.**_ I gasped and bit down, hard, onto the belt as my entire body was filled with a strange burning and I felt like I was being stabbed with thousands of little needles. I groaned and struggled against my restraints as I bit down harder. After what felt like forever, Cas stepped back. I looked down, ready to pass out. That had been _terrible._ I never wanted to do that again. Cas rolled down his sleeve and whispered to a very stressed Sam about something. I didn't look up to try and read his lips, I was too exhausted, and at least the pain had gone away. I sat there defeated, only looking to my left, with my head still down, to see Elias lying on the ground panting and gasping, apparently she'd felt it too. I decided to ignore the two men talking worriedly. I was tired, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up later, it seemed to be early morning. There was no one in the room. Guess I'd slept through the night. Standing in front of me, was a another 'form' of me. She has blood soaked wings, her shirt and pants were covered in cuts and blood. Surprised I froze and stared at her. I then blinked, and she vanished. I turned to Elias, still scared but decided to ignore the hallucination. To look at another hallucination. I almost laughed. Elias was in the kitchen, looking around at everything, she opened and closed random drawers.

"What're you doing," I asked, blinking at the morning light and trying to wake myself up. "and, _how_ are you doing that? I thought you couldn't touch things."

"I'm in your _mind_. _Remember?_ If I touch stuff, it's in your mind, but I can still find things out." She commented nonchalantly.

"But… that… doesn't make sense." I frowned.

"Does it have to?" She leaned up from looking in a door and stared at me, not amused.

"Uh, guess not." I shrugged.

I was feeling better, but I was starving.

"Get me out of these." I scowled.

Amused she came over to me.

"Okay, so move your left arm and twist it.. here." She said as she moved my arms and hands until I'd managed to slip out of the restraints.

"At least they left them a bit loose." She smiled.

"Soo… what now?" I asked her.

"Well, you're hungry, so eat something. Be quiet though, I think they're sleeping upstairs. And then let's blow this joint." She said.

"Okay," I said as I turned to her. "but I don't agree with the second bit."

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Because, this is the only place I know of, and these guys know who I am?" I responded sarcastically.

"Right," She muttered. "just go eat your food."

She shoved me towards the kitchen, and I was surprised. She'd never really been able to touch me before. Not to mention all the drawers in the kitchen were actually open. I gently pushed one of them shut with my right hand. They were really open.

"But… how?" I frowned, everything was so confusing now, and the same questions kept popping up, "How?" and "Why?".

I quietly shut all of the drawers and looked around for my backpack. I found it behind the chair I'd been tied up to, with everything still inside except my lighters and extra knife. I frowned as I pulled out two chocolate bars, with almonds. My favorite. I ate them slowly as I looked around the cabin. It was pretty dingy and had a weird deer head by the stairs. In the left corner was a fireplace, which I hadn't noticed before. The chairs in the kitchen were pretty wobbly and one had one of its legs taped back on. I turned back at Elias, only to find Cas. Surprised; I jumped and almost lost my 'breakfast'. I then scowled at him.

"How the f-" I went to say.

"Hello Rose." He said, cutting me off.

I frowned at him, mad that he'd scared me. I then remembered something.

"So, what are you? You can shove your hand into someone's chest without causing any damage, aside from the pain… you can take a knife in the arm and be fine, and you can practically teleport." I asked.

"I can teleport. I'm an Angel of the Lord," He said, seeming proud of that. "and you are too."

I looked at him as if he was crazy, which he could be. Well, Hell, I was crazy too. I decided to just go with it.

"Right." I commented.

I sat there and awkwardly took another bite of my candy bar.

"So. I'm supposedly an _Angel_ and my name is Rose." I rolled my eyes. "My name being Rose is pretty believable, but _Angels_ , with big fluffy _wings_ and _halos_? I don't think so."

Talking about Angels made me think about the hallucination from earlier, maybe another form of me had been an Angel? I turned to look to my left where 'Dean', I think, was coming down the stairs. He seemed surprised to see me out of my restraints. I waved back at him, amused.

"Cas, I thought you said-" Dean started to say but I cut him off.

"I've got small hands, and apparently know a trick or two. Or Elias helped." I commented with a shrug, taking another bite of chocolate.

Cas then said something about going to search of a way to help me, and vanished. I stared at the spot where he'd been and turned back to Dean. Cool, maybe he was an Angel. Dean grabbed a bowl and filled it with milk and cereal, then grabbed a chair, he seemed to not want to sit next to me on the couch, and pulled it up next to me.

"So, who is this 'Elias'?" He asked.

"Uh. Well like I said-" I was cut off as I was trying not to laugh, Elias was doing dumb stuff to him.

She gave him bunny ears and the like, some worse things. I snickered. That was right before she shoved her right hand through Deans chest. Blood splattered towards me as I yelped. Terrified I jumped backwards and as soon as I blinked, Dean was fine and looking at me worriedly.

"Bu- Jesus. Don't do that again!" I scowled at Elias, who smiled.

I then saw that this wasn't Elias, this was the one from earlier. Or, something. I frowned at her while Dean tried looking behind himself, trying to see what I saw.

"That… isn't Elias. I think I… made a new one. Or… something. Having more than one me is confusing.." I said, still staring at the new version of me, annoyed and terrified.

Dean continued to look at me worriedly.

"So… what'd she do?" He asked, still trying to see the girl standing behind him.

This new 'version' of me looked just as terrible as earlier. She was covered in cuts and had wings, though they were folded up to her back I could see blood on the brown wings. The wings surprised me still.

"She… kinda, shoved her hand through your chest…" I said, still staring at her.

Where'd Elias go then? I looked around and found her beside me on the couch, leaned towards me, looking at the new version just as terrified. Fantastic. Two versions to watch out for, not to mention one is insane. Or I'm the insane one. I had no clue anymore.

Sorry this one ended so abruptly, I'm trying to write a few chapters to upload during Gishwhes, so all of the next ones will be pre-written until the 9th/10th, I hope you enjoyed at least! Leave a review, maybe? And if you're wondering, I'm making this like a mix of (SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN UP TO LIKE S 6/7. KIND OF.) when Sam saw Lucifer as a hallucination and when he was in that coma, but in my own twisted way! How lovely.

Hope you all have a wonderful day/night, where ever you are!~

I promise to start writing the next chapter soon, and I also need to work on Young Hunter…

(WHY DID I START WRITING TWO FAN-FICS AT THE SAME TIME? IT KINDA HELPS BUT ALSO DOESN'T UGGHHHHHH)


	8. Chapter 8 : Everything Goes Wrong

Alright, sorry I've been neglecting "Young Hunter" and this one, I promise to get at least a chapter done for it. I just enjoy writing "Trouble With Wings", any who, this one starts off right where the last chapter ended. Also, the lines that I use to separate parts of it don't seem to be showing up, at least on my laptop. So I'll be changing that to lines of "SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN", to separate parts, lol, so you know what those are. Hope you,

Enjoy!~

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 **Roses POV**

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I sat there, staring at the demented version of me; she turned around and walked over to the corner of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind her that vanished as she moved. She sat down in the corner and then whimpered, holding her head.

"Uh. Dean?" I questioned, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

Dean seemed unaffected from the hallucination. I looked at his chest, that looked fine and back at the new hallucination.

"You… okay?" Dean asked as he looked between me and where I was looking.

"Er. I don't know. You know how I tried to explain Elias? Well, there's another one. She appeared this morning, but I think she's going to stay for good… I hope not. She's like Elias, but she has wings and.. is covered in scars and cuts. She's really creeping me out." I said.

Dean gave a small nod; he seemed pretty worried for me. We then sat there in silence, the only sound in the room was the other version of me whimpering in the corner. _Lovely._ I sighed. Dean had finished his cereal and put the bowl in the kitchen sink. He then said he'd be back and went upstairs. _Talk about leaving me in a room with me, myself, and_ I. I gave a small giggle at the thought. Then turned to Elias.

"Well. You have a name," I glanced at the corner. "what's her name?"

Elias shrugged. "Um. She's creepy. Like a spawn of Hell. How about… Lucinda? Get it, Lucifer, but she's a girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "I got it." I decided Lucinda would work.

"Should we… try to talk to her?" I asked Elias.

"Uh. Sure," Elias said. "go for it."

"You're coming with me." I scowled.

Elias turned to me. "No way! She's creepy!"

I scoffed. "Whatever. _I'll_ do it then."

I went to talk to the newly named "Lucinda", only to find Sam and Dean staring at me to my left, at the bottom of the stairs. _Shit._

"Oh. Uh, hi guys." I tried to play it off.

"I take it you're talking to…. Elias, was it?" Dean asked.

"Um, yeah. We were arguing about talking to 'Lucinda', she just appeared this morning. It kinda makes it better to name them. And don't look at me for the name, Elias came up with it." I rattled off as I pointed at Elias.

"Right," Sam commented, he seemed a bit confused. "So, you're going to talk to 'Lucinda', another hallucination?"

"Well… try to." I muttered.

"You know, I had hallucinations of Lucifer for a while after I got my soul back. I can kinda help, if you want to talk?" Sam suggested.

"Uh, sure." I said, ignoring most of his weirdo statement.

I now felt awkward, trying to talk to myself with them in the room. I decided to ignore them and walk over to the corner Lucinda was curled up in.

"Um, yo-you okay?" I questioned.

She stopped whimpering and looked up at me, seemingly surprised.

"Can you-" I was cut off as I jumped back.

Lucinda had leapt at me, trying to attack.

"Agh! Jeez. Okaayyy… bad idea then." I muttered as I had jumped backwards, onto my hands and knees.

I carefully stood back up, but Lucinda had curled back up into a ball, this time wrapping her falling apart wings around her. I wished I had wings; they looked like they'd normally be beautiful. The dark brown faded into a light brown at the tips, but they were covered in blood, and so was the ground, along with some feathers. I turned around to Sam and Dean who had stopped talking to each other and were staring at me. I sighed.

"Yeeaahhh. Don't talk to Lucinda." I warned them, it wasn't like they could anyways.

"You… okay?" Sam questioned me as I stood up.

I shrugged. "Aside from talking to two, well, one, version of myself and seeing weird hallucinations, and sometimes hearing things? Fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"You see other stuff too?" Dean asked.

"Not really, it's mostly just Elias," I said pointing at Elias who had hid behind the couch when Lucinda had tried to attack me, and Lucinda herself behind me. "and if other stuff happens, I ignore it."

"Well, I know you ate two chocolate bars this morning, but do you want to get some breakfast?" Dean asked, changing the topic, for which I was grateful.

"Yeah, totally. Waffles?" I said, giving them a small smile.

I was still hungry, and hadn't had a real meal in a month or so.

"Sure." Dean said.

"I'd love to take a shower too." I told them.

Sam nodded. "Upstairs and on the right is a bathroom with a shower. Do you have clothes?"

"Uh, yeah." I said as I walked over to my backpack and grabbed out a fresh shirt, pants and other necessities.

They seemed relatively clean. I sniffed them, they smelled fine. Following Sams directions, I went upstairs and into the bathroom he said was on the right, with Elias following behind me closely. It was a fairly sized bathroom. I just locked the door after letting Elias in, apparently she didn't want to be left with Lucinda, when I heard her yelp. I turned around to see what was going on, when I yelped and jumped back, slamming into the door. Sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor was Lucinda. I sighed, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart.

"Jesus! Don't do that." I growled.

Lucinda just merely glanced at me and then ignored me. I rolled my eyes, and then wondered how I'd get into the shower. Lucinda blocked the path to it, and having three of me in a small bathroom was way too many. Elias seemed to understand, so she sat on the sink, out of my way. While Lucinda just sat on the floor. I sighed and edged around her. I awkwardly used the bathroom and then got into the shower, I closed my eyes and let the cold water run down my back. I enjoy cold showers much more than warm ones. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to find Lucinda sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring at me. I blushed and covered myself. I was sure having two more of me was going to be _fun_. I got out soon after quickly washing my hair and got dressed, trying to ignore Lucinda. I decided I liked Elias a lot more now.

I headed back downstairs, rubbing my hair with a towel and holding my dirty clothes under my right arm. As I got back down into the kitchen-living room area, I was surprised to find Lucinda back in the corner she had been in. _Weird_. I found Sam sitting on the couch watching some sort of show, so I sat next to him and held up my dirty clothes.

"What do I do with these?" I asked, I'd sat them beside me and was still violently rubbing my hair with a towel, trying to get it dry, I hated having wet hair.

"Oh, here." Sam took them into a room I hadn't noticed in the back corner of the house, which I guessed was the laundry room.

He came back into the room and then sat beside me.

"So, where'd Dean go?" I asked him.

"He went to get… brunch, remember? By the way, do you still see 'them'?" He asked.

While he'd been gone, Id stolen his bowl of chips off the table and were eating them. He apparently was fine with it and let me.

"Oh. And yeah." I muttered. "You said you used to see Lucifer? Like, the Devil?"

"Uh, yeah," He responded with a sigh. "although it was just him, so I don't know what it's like with two of them. I can only imagine."

"Yeeeaaahhhh…" I glared over where Elias was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, smiling as she pressed random buttons on the Tv remote, causing the channel to rapidly change.

"So, what're they doing?" Sam asked me.

"Hm? Oh, well, Elias is sitting in front of me, on the coffee table, messing with the Tv. And Lucinda-" I leaned over to my left to look over at her corner, where she still was. "-is seemingly still in her corner… doing.. something. I think she's drawing in her own blood…"

Whatever Sam was about to say was cut off by Dean opening the front door, he walked in carrying two brown bags of food. He held them up triumphantly.

"Who wants food?" He asked us.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Dean had gotten me waffles, Sam some sort of salad, and himself a burrito. Brunch had been good.

"Thanks Dean." I said as I gave him a smile.

He looked up from his burrito, an embarrassed look on his face. "No problem."

I smiled at his embarrassment, only to realize I hadn't yet asked the question that had been nagging me.

"So. How _do_ I know you guys?" I questioned them.

They explained to me how they'd found me in this cabin, and everything else. It was a pretty short story, though I felt they were leaving something out. Apparently I'd left the cabin and they'd been looking for me, though they didn't say why I had left.

"Why do you care for me then? If the most we've known each other is like.. what? A week? And why'd I leave?" I questioned them.

"Well, I dunno. We thought you needed help, so we were trying to help you." Dean said.

"Okay," I frowned. "you still haven't answered my other question though."

Dean gave a cough and gave Sam a look. Then they both went upstairs.

"Right. Real mature guys." I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and looked at the wooden ceiling.

I sat up straight as someone pinched my right shoulder, only to find Elias.

"That… hurt. Huh. What's up?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"It's Lucinda." She muttered to me.

I gave her a look. "What about her?"

Elias seemed hesitant. "Well…"

I looked over to Lucinda's corner, to find she was drawing on the wall in her own blood, like before, but now her corner was covered in the stuff. I recoiled and stood behind the kitchen chair I'd been sitting in.

"Eh, How long has she been doing that?" I asked.

Elias shrugged. Lucinda kept painting one word "Uriel", I had no clue who that was. I sat at the table for a while, unsure of what to do. Eventually I wondered about that Castiel guy. If he was an angel, then he could help. Right? I was unsure on how to call for him, so I decided to just call out his name. As I was about to say it though, I was no longer in the cabin. I was now in some sort of office and everything was a bright white. I glanced ahead of me where a guy was sitting in a large white office chair at a desk, in front of were two white chairs. I stood frozen for a moment, confused and afraid.

"You've been nice to them long enough. Remember what I sent you to do?" The man asked.

Random memories filled my head, causing me to fall to the floor. Some of the memories seemed impossible. Me, as an angel, talking to the man in front of me, whose name was Uriel. He was my commander and I'd been sent to Earth to kill the Winchesters and their angel "pet"; Castiel. I remembered it all now. Those memories were then over taken by more memories. I was strapped to a metal table in a warehouse, Uriel stood over me with a drill and needles-

"Enough!" Uriel yelled out. "Just kill them and then I'll give you your new mission."

"W-why? They've been kind to me!" I yelled out in response.

"Do. Your. Mission. Or else," I heard him say from above me. "you won't remember most of this. Here."

I felt something cold and metal being pressed into my right hand, while my head pounded. I opened my eyes to find I was laying on the floor, the chair I'd been sitting in was toppled over. I groaned and sat up, my head and right arm hurt. I then held up my right hand to find some sort of blade in it. It was smooth and the metal was slightly cold, warmed only by my hand. I glanced up at the stairs as Sam came down. At the bottom he noticed me and seemed surprised. Without even thinking I hid the blade behind me and walked over to him.

"Hey Ros-" Sam started to say.

I cut him off by attacking him, slicing his right arm. He blocked my next move with his left and tried to take the blade from me.

"Rose?" He questioned.

I wanted to stop attacking him, but I was filled with rage, rage I couldn't control. I lunged at him, trying to stab his heart. He grabbed my right wrist and pulled it close to him as his other hand tried to free the blade from me. I punched him in the face, making him let go. I jumped backwards as he finally attacked back, trying to hit me. He followed and I kicked him into the table, making it and him crash to the ground. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Dean. Dean seemed surprised and quickly called out for Castiel. I knew Cas would come and I attacked Dean, he tried to black with his arms and I easily sliced his right shoulder. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the ground as I tried to get away from him.

With the sound of flapping wings Cas appeared above my head, he frowned at the scene before him.

"Cas, knock her out." Dean told the angel as he kept me pinned down.

Castiel bent down and touched my forehead, causing everything to fade to black. I opened my eyes only to find myself in the same white office as before. Except now I was pinned down to a white chair, next to it was a small metal table with a drill on it. Uriel scowled in front of me.

"I give you a simple task…" He declared. "Let's find out what went wrong. I _will_ fix you Rose. You have more power than you know, and you will be a part of my army."

He then grabbed the drill and leaned towards me as I tried to pull away at my restraints.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Okay, I have literally no clue where I'm going with this story… I'm sorry it sucks and everything is just like "What?" I'm trying.. I've never written a fan-fic before, so I guess this isn't bad for a first? Sorry it took so long too! I (kinda) promise the next won't have such a long pause between chapters. I told myself I wouldn't be one of 'those' people that upload after a long time, because 'life got in the way.' Well, guess what? Life got in the way.. -_-

Anyways, have a nice day/night where ever you are. *sigh*


End file.
